


A Good Time

by ImperiumsKnight (Codyknight22)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, College AU, F/F, Mentions of Coco/Fox and Jaune/Neptune, Schneekos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codyknight22/pseuds/ImperiumsKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their third year of college and the end of a successful volleyball season, meaning that it was time for the volleyball party. Weiss, Pyrrha, Blake and Yang prepare for this party in their own ways to treat their significant others to something fun. Schneekos and Bumbleby, College AU. Merry Christmas from your Secret Santa, Jill :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party Planners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlemissqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissqueer/gifts).



Ch. 1: Party Planners

**Merry Christmas Jill! I hope you enjoy the gift left by your Secret Santa! Enjoy this little 3-chapter story.**

The college experience differed for everyone. Sometimes it was about new journeys, sometimes about continuing on an old one, sometimes both. The experience that you get there, you’re intended to carry with you for a lifetime. For four friends, it was a strong combination of everything.

Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long all came to Beacon Academy with clear goals. Pyrrha and Yang were all coming in with athletic scholarships while Blake and Weiss both had academic scholarships and Pyrrha also had an academic scholarship to accompany her athletic one. Coming in, nobody knew each other, nobody was even in the same major.

Pyrrha and Yang met each other through being the two star recruits on the volleyball team. Pyrrha recognized Yang first and immediately introduced herself as warmly as she could. She wanted to make sure she had a friend, someone so that she wouldn’t be as isolated as in high school from the rest of her team. Yang accepted immediately, just looking to have as many friends as she could. From there, a bond got to grow between the two of them.

In their first year of college, the four of them all got placed in general courses that weren’t related to their majors. Weiss and Pyrrha were in the same first year English course while Blake and Yang shared the same history course. Weiss and Pyrrha got paired together for a project and Blake and Yang shared the same fate.

Weiss and Pyrrha found that creating a plan for them was easy enough, but coming up with a plan that both of them could follow was difficult. It took a lot of discussion, sometimes a bit of arguing, but eventually they worked out enough to come together to put a great project forth.

For Blake and Yang, it was a different issue. Yang wanted to do too much and Blake wanted to keep it realistic for what they could do. Blake figured out right away that she had too much ambition and it probably impeded on what she actually did do.

Year one went by, Weiss and Blake were eventually introduced to each other through some small volleyball events that Pyrrha and Yang dragged them to. They bonded initially around how Pyrrha and Yang left them to socialize, but eventually it grew for them as friends as well.

During their second year, the four of them agreed to move into an apartment together. Within that time, the duos of Pyrrha and Weiss as well as Blake and Yang bonded very quickly, growing extremely close. After a few months, Pyrrha asked Weiss out to lunch, an offer that Weiss very promptly accepted. A week later, Yang felt inspired to ask Blake out for coffee. This first try didn’t go nearly as smooth, but Yang eventually convinced Blake to grab that cup of coffee. It was a decision that Blake wouldn’t regret.

Now here they were, in the midst of their third year, happy couples and good friends. It was an experience none of them could’ve predicted going into college but one that they were immensely grateful for.

This time of year was time for the end of the season volleyball party. This year the team had won the championship and Pyrrha was asked to plan the event. Almost immediately, Weiss asked to assist. Weiss loved planning things out, she wouldn’t miss the chance to do so with Pyrrha.

“What about some fancier lights?” Weiss asked while reading over the notes they had up to this point. There was a German accent in her voice, a sign of her upbringing and native language. She was dressed in as casual of attire as she ever was, a white jacket and a white skirt. Her hair was drawn back in a ponytail and her shoes were off so she could sit in comfort on the chair in the corner of their apartment.

“Weiss, this isn’t a formal event,” Pyrrha said for the thousandth time that day. She was wearing a _Beacon Volleyball_ t-shirt with brown and gold pants to accompany it. She had her hair flowing completely free while sitting on her bed.

“I know,” Weiss said. “But I thought that perhaps some more elegant lights would elevate the presentation of the place.” She looked up with as wide of a smile as she could just to be met with Pyrrha trying to stifle a laugh.

“No,” she said. “But good try.” Weiss let out a little huff and looked back over her list.

“What about beverages?” Weiss asked. “Have any thoughts about those?”

“We’ll bring punch,” Pyrrha assured her. “I’m sure somebody will bring alcohol for those who want it. Coach Goodwitch said she doesn’t want that on our budget but if somebody else brings it, it’s fine.”

“Any Crush for Yang?”

“Well I can only assume she’s bringing Blake.” Weiss sighed and Pyrrha let out a chuckle. “We can also get some sodas, including Crush for Yang.” Weiss nodded and looked back down. She started to go back through piece by piece, but not to her surprise the diligence of both of them had already caught most of it.

“How about dancing?” Pyrrha said. This caught Weiss off guard and she looked up at Pyrrha again.

“I thought this wasn’t a formal event?” She said.

“No, but I think that a spot to dance would be something that everyone would enjoy.” Weiss looked back down at her notes, feeling very confused.

“There will be space to dance. I don’t understand why you keep-,”

“What about planning _our_ dance?” Pyrrha asked. Weiss looked up and saw Pyrrha leaning over her. She realized that somehow Pyrrha managed to go from her bed to Weiss in a matter of a few moments. Weiss turned away from eye to eye contact, trying as hard as she could to hide to her blush.

“Very smooth, Nikos,” Weiss muttered, weakly attempting to hide how flustered she was. Pyrrha laughed again and kissed Weiss on the forehead, causing her to change to an even deeper shade of red.

“Come on Weiss,” Pyrrha said. “You love romantic gestures.” Weiss sighed and met Pyrrha’s eyes, letting a warm smile embrace her still red face.

“I imagine our dance will go like everything else has,” Weiss began. “You’ll offer me your hand.” Pyrrha leaned away from Weiss and extended an arm. Weiss set aside her notes and took Pyrrha’s hand with mock reluctance and let Pyrrha bring her to her feet. “Then you’ll initiate vocally or physically.” Pyrrha put her hand on Weiss’ hip and brought both of their arms out to the side. “And the rest is whatever we feel like it should be.”

“Like when I first asked you out?” Pyrrha asked. “And you tripped over yourself to say yes?”

“I did not!” Weiss spluttered. Pyrrha smiled as Weiss broke her composure. Pyrrha really didn’t try to but so often Weiss broke composure from what Pyrrha said or did. Weiss tried to recover and took in a deep breath. “I was not ‘tripping over myself’ to say yes.”

“I barely got the words out before you immediately said, ‘YesIWouldLoveTo.’ Seems like-“ Pyrrha pulled Weiss closer to her. “That you had put a lot of thought into wanting me to ask you out.”

“Iiiiiiiiiiii was merely considering ways to avoid being asked out by Jaune,” Weiss said, trying to save face. “He’d already asked me out once and you seemed like as good of opti-.” Pyrrha broke out into her warm and full laugh, immediately ceasing all of the words coming out of Weiss’ mouth.

“Weiss we’re dating now. You don’t have to say things about how you weren’t attracted to me.”

“Well can you blame you me?” Weiss was back to blushing a little bit. “You’re… You.”

“And some would say that I was the one who got lucky in this relationship,” Pyrrha said.

“Jaune does not count as ‘some.’”

“Oh he’s not too broken up about how things played out for him. Him and Neptune couldn’t be happier together.” Weiss laughed and nodded, thinking about their other friends.

“That is true.” Weiss stared into Pyrrha’s eyes and felt welcome and safe. Having Pyrrha hold her while Weiss could stare into her brilliant green eyes was one of Weiss’ favorite things.

“You are wrong about one thing,” Pyrrha said.

“And what is that?” Weiss asked, ready to be humored.

“I didn’t make _every_ first move.” Weiss stopped, feeling confused for a moment.

“When did I-?” Pyrrha cut her off by kissing her. Weiss stopped, letting herself enjoy this surprise. Pyrrha pulled back and looked Weiss in the eyes.

“Do you remember the first one of those?” Weiss paused before her mind was flooded with the memory of their first kiss.

**~~~~~**

It was the fifth date for Pyrrha and Weiss and things had been progressing well for the two of them. With the more they came to learn about each other, the more affection they felt.

For this date, Pyrrha finally caved and let Weiss do something she had been asking to do since after the first date. Weiss planned, arranged and paid for the date.

Being a Schnee, Weiss had a lot of things that came with her no matter what. Most of them negative, the Schnee Electronics Company had a lot of question marks about the work force and many other aspects of them. Weiss had always tried her hardest to be separate from that while not completely detached like her sister, Winter.

The only thing that ever really benefited Weiss was the finances that came from being a Schnee. She wanted to use it to spoil the people closest to her, most notably Pyrrha, but Pyrrha had been stubborn and strong willed up to that point. It took a lot of gradual whittling, but Weiss eventually got through to her and brought her out for a nice dinner.

The night was memorable for Pyrrha. She rarely got to eat out at a restaurant as nice as the one Weiss had brought her too. She hadn’t gone to one since before college. Now she got to see Weiss going the extra mile to treat her well, to give her something that Weiss thought she deserved. That alone made the night something meaningful to her, but then Weiss herself really put forth even more effort towards conversing with Pyrrha, towards sharing jokes, sharing smiles, sharing stories. It meant more to her than Weiss could realize.

After food, Weiss and Pyrrha went back to their apartment. Wanting to show her appreciation a little bit more, Pyrrha stopped Weiss right outside the front door.

“Thank you,” Pyrrha said. “For giving me such a wonderful and memorable night, Weiss.”

“Of course,” Weiss said. “You gave me my opportunity to finally spoil you like I think you deserve.” Pyrrha laughed, something she was so prone to doing and something that Weiss adored.

“I’ll try not to make a habit of it for you.”

“Well I’m going to make a habit of it as often as I think you deserve, Pyrrha.” Weiss grabbed onto Pyrrha’s arms and propped herself a little taller. “Which is going to be often, I swear it to you.”

Weiss never would remember exactly as to why she got so into the moment and so suddenly inspired, but something just struck her in that exact moment. Without putting another thought into it, Weiss pulled herself up and Pyrrha down, with their mouths meeting in the middle for a kiss.

This was the first kiss that the two of them had with each other. The two of them felt cared for and were overwhelmed with happiness.

After the kiss, both of them stopped and stared at each other. They drew even breaths, unsure of where to go with their words next. Finally a small, mischievous smile crept up on Weiss’ face.

“Or I can spoil you with things like that,” Weiss said. “Either or, I have no direct preference.”

“That I’ll allow,” Pyrrha said. She smiled and stood up a little taller and at the same time lowered Weiss a little bit. “Next time, I think I’ll just lean for you.” Weiss put on a small mock pout, but couldn’t maintain for very long before she smiled at the moment they just shared.

“I’ll look forward to that.”

**~~~~~**

“I guess I did initiate,” Weiss said.

“And I won’t let you forget that,” Pyrrha said. She let go of Weiss and laid down on the bed. Weiss grabbed her notes from the chair and laid down in front of Pyrrha. Taking the hint, Pyrrha put her arms around Weiss and pulled her in close. Weiss propped up her notes so that they were visible to both herself and Pyrrha at the same time and started to look over them again.

“Only you could want to look over notes while doing this,” Pyrrha said.

“I was merely seeking the most desirable way to read these notes,” Weiss said. “Plus, now we can both see them.” Pyrrha sighed and pulled her head up a little further.

“You had dancing written on your notes,” Pyrrha said. “You actually had something planned out.”

“It was more like reminding myself that we had plenty of space, thank you very much,” Weiss countered, shifting slightly.

“I know but you seemed so shocked at my dancing suggestion, I just assumed your notes maybe had an exclusion.” Weiss let out a little indignant huff in response to her notes being suggested as missing something and Pyrrha laughed. She kissed the top of Weiss’ head.

Both Weiss and Pyrrha read over the notes in silence, noting how well they had covered everything up to this point. Very little went past the careful preparation from the both of them.

“That’s mostly everything we have to cover,” Weiss finally said. “I can’t think of anything else other than figuring out how we get everything.”

“Coach said she’d handle that,” Pyrrha said. “So I believe that this means,” Pyrrha kissed the top of Weiss’ head, “that the evening is left up to us.”

“I have homework to do,” Weiss said. She looked down at Pyrrha’s arms and saw that they weren’t moving to let her go. She briefly considered breaking out of the grip. Ultimately, she just smiled and closed her eyes.

“I suppose I can wait a little bit longer,” Weiss said. She turned towards Pyrrha and gave her a kiss. “You’re worth it.” Pyrrha smiled and pulled Weiss back in for a second kiss.

“As are you,” Pyrrha said softly.


	2. Dressed Accordingly

Ch. 2: Dressed Accordingly

They were just a week removed from the party and Yang was excited. Every year, no matter how far they got, how serious the competition became, Yang always most looked forward to the party. It wasn’t a lack of love for the sport or her team, it was just that the party was a way to have a festive event with her friends from volleyball as well as a few others.

This year, as a captain, Yang really wanted to look good for the party. This was also the first year that Blake would officially be her date and looking good on a date was important to Yang. However, the element of surprise wasn’t something that she held as close to her heart, which was why Blake was sitting on Yang’s bed while Yang sorted through her clothing, getting a gauge on what to wear.

“So what if,” Yang said. “I combined this top with this skirt?” Yang held up a solid yellow top and a skirt that would’ve been about knee length that was white with horizontal yellow pinstripes. Yang herself was dressed in a yellow crop top with black shorts, her normal casual attire.

“I think that that’s fine,” Blake replied, giving both pieces another once over. Blake was still dressed in her black yukata that she used as sleepwear, though she did take the time to ensure that her signature black bow was tied neatly on top of her head. This was the first thing that Yang wanted to do when Blake woke up. Yang had already been up for long enough to make both of them breakfast and get changed.

“You’re saying that everything is fine,” Yang complained. “You’re not giving me a gauge for what’s good, what’s better, what’s maybe not so hot.” Blake shrugged and leaned back in the bed a little bit. “I brought you on for help, Blake.”

“I’m not the best fashion judge.” Yang sighed and set the clothing aside for the moment. She looked back at Blake as she sat down on the ground. Blake was sitting there, mostly lax, observing Yang closely.

This wasn’t unusual for Blake, there was a large part of her character that consisted of silently observing..

Blake noticed Yang before Yang noticed Blake. Yang was sitting near Blake, chatting with other people in the room before class started. Blake could discern an occasional word from that conversation, volleyball being the big buzzword that she could catch. It wouldn’t be until the project where Yang would take notice of Blake. Yang smiled at the memory of their first conversation.

**~~~~~**

The two of them got paired at random for their project. After class, the first thing that Yang did was seek out Blake to start planning.

“Hey,” Yang said. “I’m Yang.”

“I know,” Blake replied. Yang frowned and shrugged, figuring that this was not going to be a fun experience of working together.

“Well my guess is that you’re Blake. When do you have free time to work on our project?”

“On the same days that you might have free time would be on Saturday and Sunday.”

“Awesome, early-wait when I would have free time?” Blake shrugged.

“You’re not quiet when you talk about volleyball.” Yang was dumbstruck. They had never talked before but apparently Blake already had part of her life figured out.

“Uh, well… I guess those days are fine… Morning or afternoon?” Yang asked, shifting around.

“Afternoon,” Blake answered. “For some reason I don’t think you’re the morning type.”

“Is this a hobby of yours?” Yang asked. “People watching?” Blake raised an eyebrow at Yang. “Not judging you.”

“Those who’re nearby me, yeah,” Blake said. “Like I said, you’re not quiet. Gives me something to do before class.” Yang nodded.

“I respect that.” She smiled at Blake. Blake didn’t smile back, but she eased off of her suspicious looks.

**~~~~~**

“Yang!” Blake called out. Yang snapped out of her memory and gave a single shake of her head.

“Hm?” She asked.

“You were just staring at me.” Yang blinked and thought up a retort.

“Can you blame me for wanting to stare at the beautiful woman I’m with?” She put on her best smile and stared into Blake’s face. She tried to read Blake’s reaction but it was fruitless, Blake was impossible to read.

“You had a blank expression on your face,” Blake said. “I know when you’re staring at me for the other reasons.” Yang bit her tongue. She should’ve known better than to try and sneak anything by Blake.

“I was caught in a memory,” Yang said after a brief pause. “Back when we first met and you already had a general rundown on me.”

“Mhm, you did turn out to be pleasantly surprising in a variety of ways,” Blake said.

“Oh yeah? What ways were you surprised?”

“Only mild arrogance, wicked attitude, sharp wit-.”

“Way to paint me in a great-.”

“Deep sense of care and incredible commitment to everything.” Blake took in a breath and now let out a small smile. “I guess I didn’t expect you to be you.”

“Well I’m glad I managed to get some surprises on you, Ms. Observer.” Yang got up to her feet and started to pick up her clothing.

“Though you are useless when it comes to giving a judgment on fashion,” Yang said.

“You want fashion, ask Weiss,” Blake said, holding her hands up innocently. “I have faith that you’d look good in any of these combinations of clothing.” Blake leaned back until she was lying down in the bed. Yang sighed and looked closely at everything she had strewn about.

She had to make a decision on what to wear that day. If not, she knew that she wasn’t going to give it a second thought until the day of the party. She had a bad habit of procrastinating, one that Blake had been scolding her about since their first time working together.

“I could always just rent a suit again,” Yang said aloud. “Last time I wore a suit, I rocked it.”

“That sounds good to me,” Blake said. Yang sighed again, wondering why she tried to get a solid answer out of Blake. She had a habit of being cryptic, normally with some reason behind it but sometimes that was just Blake.

 _Wait,_ Yang thought. _Is this one of those times? Did I screw something up?_ She searched in her mind, trying to think of something that she would’ve done that would cause Blake to be more cryptic towards her.

 _Pyrrha did the dishes this week,_ she thought. _I picked up my clothing, turned in the assignments, rent’s not due for this month yet. Though, Blake would’ve told me if I forgot rent. What the hell is it?_

Yang went back to picking up her clothing, putting everything away. Her mind was simultaneously searching for if she had done something to cause Blake to switch into her cryptic mode and what clothing style to go with.

 _Maybe I should just ask Weiss,_ Yang thought. _Though she’d just refer me to a dress._ Yang sighed and tucked away another shirt. _I bet it’s a lot easier for Weiss and Pyrrha when it comes to this stuff. They both know what they’re going to wear all the time and they just like to surprise each other at the event. Asking isn’t even apart of the picture most-._ Yang came to a dead stop and her eyes widened.

She turned around and walked over to Blake. Without missing a beat, Yang grabbed Blake and lifted her up to her feet. Blake jumped a little at the sudden change but regained her composure quickly once she realized that it was just Yang.

“Yes Yang?” Blake asked.

“After all of this asking about what I should wear,” Yang said. “I figured that perhaps I forgot to ask about the most important outfit.”

“Oh?” Blake asked. “And what would that be?” Yang pulled Blake in a little bit closer.

“Would you be willing to accompany me to the party as my beautiful date?” Blake smiled.

“Hm,” she said. “Let me think about it…” She shifted her head side to side as she pretended to ponder the question. “You _did_ forget to ask me up until now.”

“Was it forgetting or was it just timing it to get the _perfect_ moment to ask you?” Yang challenged.

“Forgetting.” Yang opened her mouth to protest but Blake was quick to cut her off. “The only time you ever timed anything perfectly was the first time you asked me out.” Yang went quiet, giving away the right answer. “But… I must give you credit for how impeccably well timed that moment was.”

**~~~~~**

It was the week after Weiss and Pyrrha had their first date. The two of them officially beginning a relationship changed the dynamic within the house. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to call it noticeable.

What it mostly did for Yang was put pressure on her. She’d felt some degree of attraction to Blake throughout this year, one that she wasn’t sure if it was requited. But seeing how happy Weiss and Pyrrha were really gave Yang an extra spur of motivation to act upon her attraction. How was the only question left in her mind.

On that day, Yang was fishing through the kitchen for a snack. It was close to that time of week where they’d need to go shopping again and Yang could feel the impact while looking through the fridge.

“Any tuna left?”

Yang jumped and turned around, seeing Blake standing right behind her.

“Jesus Blake, you’ve gotta warn a girl,” Yang said. “Or at least, walk a little bit louder.” Blake smiled and leaned against the nearest wall.

“I like the element of surprise,” Blake said. “So is there any tuna left?” Yang looked back in the fridge and pulled out the leftover tuna. Blake took it from her and gave a brief nod in appreciation.

“How long have you been back?” Yang asked.

“Just got back,” Blake replied, grabbing a spoon and popping open the container of tuna. “Where are Weiss and Pyrrha?”

“Out on their second date,” Yang answered, finally plucking out an apple from the fridge.

“Oh they’re really smitten now.” Blake let out a small chuckle at her own comment. “I am glad, though.”

“I think we all are. The tension was palpable.”

“Good word.” Yang took a bite out of the apple she got and watched as Blake ate her tuna.

“Remember last year,” Yang said. “About… I don’t know, three quarters of the way through it, when I commented to Weiss about how her and Pyrrha should bang already?”

“And Weiss gave you a lecture afterwards about how that wasn’t going to happen for your satisfaction,” Blake said with a small chuckle. “Yeah, I remember.”

“Funny how time brings funny moments into reality.” Blake nodded and took another bite of her tuna.

“Remember when Weiss’ best comeback was to ask if I had ‘locked lips’ with you yet?” Yang continued. Blake furrowed her brow and shook her head. “She did say that. I think you were already trying so hard to just not explode of laughter at the tiny ball of embarrassment that was Weiss.” Blake shrugged.

“Weiss has said a lot of stuff I’ve forgotten,” Blake said. “Sometimes it just doesn’t stick.”

“Well she did.” Yang took one last bite out of her apple and set it aside. “Wanna satisfy the Ice Queen and just makeout in front of her?” Blake started to cough and set aside her tuna, eyes wide in surprise.

“I beg your pardon?” Blake asked.

“Well I guess going that far is a bit extreme. How about we just get coffee together? Tomorrow morning?” Blake’s expression went from surprised to a smile.

“Smooth, Xiao Long,” Blake said as she chuckled. “That was really smooth.” Blake stepped forward, grabbed Yang and kissed her before Yang could say something else.

It wasn’t much of a kiss. It was quick, short, sweet but it felt so good. Yang had wanted this for a little while, she wanted a relationship and all this did was reaffirm how much she wanted it.

“I liked your first idea plenty,” Blake said below her breath. “But I think I’ll take the coffee.”

**~~~~~**

Yang laughed at the memory and leaned her forehead against Blake’s.

“I’m glad I made it count,” Yang said. “And are my past escapades enough to warrant you being my hot date?” Blake stared at her and nodded slowly.

“I think that your best look would be a suit,” Blake said. “This time, you can wear the suit and I’ll just keep it to a jacket and pants.”

“You’re amazing,” Yang said. “I promise, I’ll give you a good time.”

“Of that I have no doubt.”


	3. The Volleyball Party

Ch. 3: The Volleyball Party

It was now the day of the party and everyone was abuzz. Pyrrha and Weiss had rushed around during the last minute to make sure everything was ready. Yang and Blake both were getting ready together, wanting to make sure they were both brought in together.

Weiss and Pyrrha had split off with two hours to go before the party starting. Pyrrha had went to some of their other friend’s apartment where she had kept her outfit hidden. Weiss had gotten a dress and hidden it within Yang’s mess of clothing.

Weiss was the first to get ready, immediately departing for the event. Yang and Blake weren’t terribly far behind her while Pyrrha got ready the latest.

Weiss arrived first at the actual party. Not too many people were there yet and none of them payed much mind to Weiss as nobody currently there was a close friend of Weiss. Though all of them couldn’t help but look at her and appreciate how Weiss looked.

She was wearing a white dress that was floor length. It wasn’t anything elaborate, a simple strapped silhouette but what truly sold the dress was the light shimmer coming off of the fabric. It wasn’t so much that it would look cheap or tacky, it was only enough to give a faint glow. Her hair was laying flat as apposed to being in a ponytail and her makeup was done to the careful perfection that Weiss sought. She looked incredible.

Weiss was looking over the small venue they had rented out for the party. It was a small building not too far from campus and they had made sure that everything was laid out to the designs of Weiss and Pyrrha. She wanted to give it another quick once over, make sure everything was set out exactly how she and Pyrrha talked about.

“’Details, details, details,’” she heard someone say in a high-pitched imitation of her voice. She turned around, ready to scold whoever it was, only to be met with a pair of familiar lilac eyes.

“Hello Yang,” Weiss said, letting a small look of mock disappointment go across her face. Yang laughed and pulled Weiss into a light hug.

“Hey Weiss,” she said as she let go of Weiss. “You look incredible tonight! And you and Pyrrha really planned out this venue well.” Weiss smiled at that.

“I’m glad you like the place. You look great as well, Blake is lucky to call you a date.” Yang had rented a brown tuxedo with a golden dress shirt and a brown tie. Her hair wasn’t done in a way apart from it’s normal wild mane but to Yang, that was true fashion.

“I’m glad you think so,” Yang laughed.

“Speaking of,” Weiss said, looking around. “Where is Blake?”

“Off grabbing some beverages. There is Crush here, right?” Weiss tilted her head back slightly.

“Shoot, I knew something was forgotten.” Yang’s eyes widened briefly as she obtained a brief moment of fear and panic.

“Those two don’t forget anything,” someone said from just a little bit away. Weiss shifted her focus to behind Yang and saw Blake walking up to them with two cups in her hands, one of them filled with an orange soda that Weiss knew to be Yang’s coveted Crush.

Blake had on a black jacket to accompany her purple dress shirt and black pants and a bowtie tied neatly on her collar. Simple but elegant, keeping firmly to Blake’s style.

“Oh thank God!” Yang said, taking the Crush from Blake and taking a sip from it.

“Weiss,” Blake said with a tip of her head.

“Blake,” Weiss responded in kind. “You certainly seem dressed to impress.”

“As are you. You almost could’ve fooled me into thinking that you have a date tonight.”

“Yeah where is Pyrrha?” Yang asked, jumping into the conversation.

“Most likely late from trying to leave Nora and Ren’s,” Weiss said with a shrug. “Somehow even with two people who’re committed to being on time, Nora still overrides them both for punctuality.”

“Nora overrides life,” Blake said with a small laugh. “But Pyrrha certainly will be in for a nice moment when she sees you.” Weiss smiled.

“Thank you Blake.” Weiss looked at Blake and Yang together and felt her smile grow a little bit larger.

“You two look great together,” she commented.

“Do you mean like in general or our outfits compliment each other well?” Yang asked.

“Both. You two really work well together in so many ways.”

“Thank you,” Blake said. “I would say the same thing for you and Pyrrha.” She looked slightly past Weiss and smiled.

“Sorry I’m late, “ someone said behind Weiss. “I was delayed getting out of Nora and Ren’s apartment.” Weiss immediately recognized the voice and turned around, letting out a small gasp at the sight in front of her.

Pyrrha had arrived at the party and she looked stunning. She was wearing a floor length, red dress designed to hug her body. There was a single leg slit running up to her knee and her hair was flowing freely on her shoulders.

"Weiss, you look amazing,” Pyrrha said, a big smile on her face.

"Scheiße, du bist so heiß und ich bin so verliebt,” Weiss sputtered.

"Pardon?"

"Entschuldigung, ich bin nur... du bist einfach… wow." Weiss felt a tap on her shoulder and turned back to see Blake staring at her.

“Wrong language,” she whispered. Weiss shook her head and blinked a few times. She thought for a few moments before speaking, trying to remember how to speak English.

“Sorry,” Weiss said, putting her smile back on. “I was just commenting on how stunning you look.” Pyrrha laughed.

“At least you know she’s not lying about the stunning part,” Yang added in. “You literally shocked her into another language.” Weiss shot a look at Yang who held up her hands innocently.

 _I am glad they don’t know what I said,_ Weiss thought. _If that was true, Yang would never let me rest over that._

“Yang, Blake, you both look fantastic,” Pyrrha said.

“Likewise,” Yang said. Pyrrha held out her arm for Weiss, giving the smallest nod towards her.

“Shall we go towards a table?” She asked. Weiss took Pyrrha’s arm with a large smile.

“We shall,” she answered. Both of them walked towards the tables, leaving Blake and Yang behind.

“Should we go with them?” Yang asked.

“I think they get enough of us being essentially a double date with all four of us living together,” Blake answered. Yang laughed and took another drink of her Crush, emptying it.

“Fair enough. I’m gonna get another Crush, you can find a table if you want.”

“If I don’t do it with you, you’ll never find it.”

“Wanna try me?” Blake smiled and folded her arms.

“I’d love to.”

**~~~~~**

Pyrrha and Weiss took a table that was on the outer ring. Pyrrha knew that people would occasionally come back and strike up a conversation with her so it was better to make that transitional point as easy as possible.

“You really do look fantastic,” Weiss said again.

“As do you,” Pyrrha said. “What is it that you said back there? Word for word?” Weiss turned a little red and shrunk into her chair a little. “You don’t have to tell me!”

“It was good I promise,” Weiss said in a smaller voice. Pyrrha put her hand on Weiss’ shoulder and nodded.

“Of that I have no doubt. You’ve been nothing but amazing and I have yet to properly thank you for helping out with the party. It made things a lot easier and more enjoyable.” Weiss returned to her normal skin tone a little bit and smiled at Pyrrha.

“Of course. You know how much I love to plan things.” Weiss paused for a moment before adding onto that. “As well as how much I love doing anything with you.” Pyrrha leaned forward and gave Weiss a quick kiss.

“You’re so sweet.”

“Great job on the party,” someone said. Both Weiss and Pyrrha looked up and saw one of their seniors, Coco, standing by the table. She was dressed in a black suit with a brown undershirt. She was still wearing her sunglasses because Coco wasn’t someone who would be caught dead without her sunglasses. She would joke that having to take them off for volleyball would “take a piece of her soul.”

“Thank you,” Pyrrha said. “I wanted to give you a good last hoorah for your senior year.”

“Leading us to a championship AND a top quality party? I would offer to take you home if we weren’t both vouched for.”

“Speaking of, is Fox here tonight?”

“Yup! I left him to wander about and talk to people.” Fox was Coco’s roommate and boyfriend of three years. Weiss was the first to meet him. At a volleyball game, he asked her to describe what was happening in the game to him. Weiss was surprised at first and asked why he needed the aid. He promptly informed her that seeing wasn’t something that he was great at. That’s when Weiss learned that he was blind. Fox cited the volleyball championship that Beacon won this year as, “The most exciting sound I’ve ever heard.”

“He enjoys talking to the people on the team,” Coco finished. “He’s kinda sad that this’ll be our last year. Honestly, I am too. I would’ve loved to close out my time on this team at the same as you.” Coco shrugged. “Just a championship is good enough, I suppose.” She laughed and looked over at Weiss.

“Weiss,” she said, as if just noticing her. “You also did a great job at helping plan this party out.”

“How do you know I assisted?” Weiss asked. “Did Pyrrha-?”

“It’s you.”

“Oh… Right.” Coco laughed and patted Weiss on the shoulder.

“Oh you’re always a lot of fun,” Coco said. “I think I should leave you two to chatting with each other and maybe make some other needed stops. Before I go, you two look fantastic tonight. I would not be surprised if the fun didn’t stop when the party did.” Coco raised her eyebrows a few times and Pyrrha shook her head with a small smile.

“Thank you for your commentary, Coco,” she said.

“Always.” Coco turned around and left Weiss and Pyrrha to the table alone. Pyrrha turned and saw Weiss back to being a deep shade of red.

“You blush so easily,” Pyrrha said.

“Oh hush,” Weiss quipped.

**~~~~~**

The bet with Blake was one that Yang shouldn’t have taken. She genuinely couldn’t find her now that she had her fresh refill of Crush. She sighed and contemplated just going around table by table until she spotted her girlfriend, but part of her thought that Blake was hiding on purpose.

“Yang!” Someone called out. Yang turned towards the voice and saw Coco walking towards her and her expression immediately brightened.

“Coco!” She called back. Coco walked up to her and gave her butt a good slap. Yang didn’t even flinch at the action. After three years with her, Yang learned that Coco used butt slaps almost as a form of second greeting when she could.

“Thanks for helping us win that championship,” Coco said. “You dominated in the playoffs.” Yang gave a big smile.

“Oh well I had some selfish intent behind that.”

“I think we all did, but it’s still a nice send off for me.” Yang nodded.

“I’m really glad that I could give you that.” Coco nodded in appreciation.

“So where’s your hot date?” Coco asked, using the term that Yang did every time she told Coco about any plans she had that included Blake.

“I uh… Y’know that’s a fantastic question,” Yang answered.

“Yeah I know it is, I’ve watched you looking around for her for the past minute. She’s talking to Fox, c’mon I’ll be your guide.” Yang sighed and followed Coco to a table that was a little ways away from where she was.

She stopped to see Fox and Blake seated at a table, happily chatting away. Fox was dressed in a black suit with a black tie. It was simple and nothing that really seemed that personalized for him, like most of the outfits that he wore. Being blind really made him not pay too much mind to what he wore.

As Yang and Coco walked up, he took a pause in his sentence.

“I see that our girlfriends have decided to join up,” Fox said. He got to his feet and turned around. He took a step forward with his hand out. It lightly touched Yang and he lifted it until he felt her face.

“It’s good to see you again Yang,” he said. “Figuratively speaking, of course.”

“Of course,” Yang said with a small chuckle. “It’s nice to talk to you again Fox. It’s been a little while.”

“It has indeed.” He took a step to his left and put his hand on Coco’s face. Without a word, she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

“I promise that was my intentions,” Fox said.

“I was just making it go by a little faster,” Coco said. She looked past Fox at Blake.

“Fox and I are gonna go and give you two some alone time now that I’ve found your wandering blonde,” Coco said. “Enjoy the evening Blake.”

“Thank you Coco, will do,” Blake said. “Fox, it was nice having a chat.”

“As always,” Fox said. “Yang, I trust you’ve been doing well?”

“I’ve been great,” Yang replied.

“Fantastic. Coco, lead the way.” Fox and Coco walked off and Yang took the seat Fox was previously occupying. She was silent for a few moments, letting Blake’s stare just sink into her.

“I know, you were right,” Yang said. “And you won’t say anything about it but still somehow remind me about frequently for a week.” Blake smiled and leaned back in her chair.

“I’m glad we have this mutual understanding of each other,” she said. Blake leaned forward over the table. “But I think I’ll let this one go. You’ve been nothing short of wonderful since day one, Yang.” Yang smiled and leaned to meet Blake in the middle, giving her a quick kiss.

“Of course,” Yang whispered. “I’ll always be wonderful for you because that’s what you’re worth to me. Really the volleyball party is just another excuse to try and show that to you.” Blake closed her eyes and took in a small breath.

“I’m glad I got to meet you.” Yang leaned her forehead against Blake’s.

“And I’m glad I got to meet you too.”

**End: First, a translation for what Weiss said. Her first sentence meant "Shit you are so hot and I am so in love" and her second sentence was** **"Sorry I am just... You are just... Wow." I hope you enjoyed your gift Jill! And to everyone else, I hope you enjoyed this as well! Questions, comments and feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
